Changes for the better
by HGlover2012
Summary: Both Cato and Clove have thier bagadge, struggles, and problems, making them miserable. Cato is agressive and rude. Clove doesn't talk to anyone, and no one is exactly sure who she is. Can they help make changes for each other, for the better? This is a modern day FanFiction
1. Chapter 1

**both Cato and Clove have different problems, making them miserable for their own reasons. Cato's aggressive and rude. Clove doesn't talk to anyone. Can they help each other, for the better?**

Hey! So this is a modern day Fanfic. A Clato story. Hope you enjoy! Note: I don't own the HG

I sat at the bleachers with a cigarette in my hands, not exactly caring if anyone saw me doing it. It's not like anyone would know who I am anyways, I is a nobody. No one even knows who I exactly am. suddenly, out of nowhere, I see the most popular guy- Cato- in school walk towards me. He may be the biggest bully ever. He hurts innocent kids, and kids his own age. Last summer he broke my little brother, Tyler's arm at the pool. He refuses to go to the pool now, no matter what people say. I wonder if he's going to tackle me

I then notice a bruise on his eye. Why does he have a bruise? It looks like he was punched. Then I remember exactly who this is. He probably just got in a fight.

"Hi, can I sit with you?"Questions Cato. It surprises me how nice he is acting. I shrug him off and scoot over. He sits down gratefully, and stares at my cigarette

"You know, those things aren't exactly healthy," Cato says, pointing out my cigarette. I look at him and snap "does it look like I care?" Cato raises his eye brows, but doesn't say anything about it. To change the subject, I say " you know, my brother still remembers when you broke his arm," and glare at I'm. He gives me a look that is sure to be a look to say " does it look like I care?"

"your brother?" and looks at me "Yeah, my brother, Tyler. He remembers two summers ago when you pushed him into a swimming pool and broke his arm. He refuses to go swimming in the pool now," I feel the anger boiling inside me, and I really don't care. I hate this person, he doesn't know who I am, and he hurt my brother.

"And why are you bringing this up now?" he asks. I notice something in his face. not care-free, not anger, but sadness, guilt. "because this is the first time I've ever talked to you without slapping you," I remark " Why would you even have done that?! he's so little!" I can feel the hatred across my face come " You scarred him!" Now I am basically screaming

"Settle down," He says, trying to act calm, but failing. Instead, I can surely see the hatred towards himself in his face. maybe he isn't a bag guy...

Clove, shut up. You need to remember who you're talking to, and what he's done.  
" No! I won't you hurt my brother! You scarred him! I can't just settle down!" I scream. Good thing no ones outside, because they would be starring by now

he stays quiet, jaw open. Finally I stammer off "I'm leaving. I have to go pick up my siblings, and it's a long walk to the Elementary school." And walk off, mad. Along the way there, I can only think one thing:

Cato is dead to me.

**SO anyways, I learned I don't like my other ending, middle, or middle of my beginning, so... yeah!~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Tye can you get the spaghetti sauce?" I shout to my little brother as I'm making dinner. "Sure!" he shouts back. About 2 minutes later, my 8 year old little brother Tye comes in with a jar of spaghetti sauce in is hands. I hug his small body as thanks. "Now go on, finish your homework," I say, remembering he has a big science project due next Tuesday. He groans like the 8 year old he is, and disappears into his room.

My 5 year old little sister Lace appears in her tutu dress and fake, plastic crown. She tries to stand on one foot like the ballerinas on television do. But ends up falling, making me laugh. "Can't stand on your toes yet, ribbon?" I laugh, using her nickname that I've always had for her. She makes a face, and shakes her head, and walks over to me "Can I help make dinner, Clove?" she asks, looking up. I kneel down to her level "Not tonight, ribbon, "and pet her on the head. "How about this weekend all three of us make brownies?" she nods in approval, and disappears before falling again.

Yup, my siblings are the single best thing in my life. Don't judge me for it

I continue making spaghetti for the next hour, as I think about my outburst at Cato. It may seem selfish, but I can't say I regret it one bit. He got himself into this mess. Tye never really truly will be able to forgive him for that on his own. He isn't ever going to know I encountered Cato today, even if he came up to me. Tye can hold grudge very well. I've seen it myself.

I realize that thinking about Cato, and the outside world has turned me cold, the way I am not around Tye and Lace, Ever. They have no idea that I smoke, or skip, and they never will, along with not following along in my footsteps. I was ruined to the core a long time ago; they actually have a chance of making a difference in the world.

Sooner or later, I just concentrate on cooking. It isn't as hard as people at school make it out to be, really. All you do is out in the correct measurements, and stir it correctly and you basically just cooked!

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. That's weird. Neither Lacyn nor Tye have a friend coming over, since it's a school night. We didn't get takeout, because I am making dinner right now. Maybe it's just some girls selling cookies or something.

I go to the door, and see the last person I had expected in a thousand years. My face turns cold when I see him. The ever popular, and abusive Cato. Before I can stop myself I snap "What do you want?!" He doesn't seem to be phased by this. Actually, he almost expected that, it seems.

"I came to talk to your brother," he says. I stare at him. Why would he want to do that? Punch him more? Hurt his other leg. But I'm wrong. I know it when he says "I came to apologize for throwing him off the diving board last summer."

I stare at him."And why is that!?" I snap at him. Cato sighs "I can tell you another time, just please, let me see him." he says. I nod slightly and open the door "You lay a hand on him, I'll kill you," I threaten as he walks in. Cato nods, understanding. He looks at me for a minute, probably wondering why I am the way I am. Why I hate life, but protective of him. That's a secret I don't share with people. He would probably just blab it to everyone else, why would I take that chance?

I gesture to a couch. "Sit. I'll go get him," I order. When he sits, I go get my brother in his room.

"Tye, I have someone in the living room for you," I say to him. Tye look at me, confused. He knows I never let him have friends over on school nights. He gets up from his desk, where I see the solar system on top, and comes to me. I take his hand, knowing he will appreciate it later, and we walk downstairs.

We walk into the living room, and when Tye sees Cato, he freezes. I can feel him starting to shake all over, and he runs out before I can catch him. "I'll be back," I say to Cato, and disappear to the dining area where I know Tye ran to. He's still shaking all over, and I put my arms on him for comfort.

"He won't hurt you, Tye. I promise. He just wants to talk to you, alright?" Tye still stares at me "He could be lying," Tye says softly. I shake my head "He isn't, Tye. He just wants to talk to you, nothing else. I promise I won't let him do anything bad to you, alright?" I say. Tye nods. I get up, and put my hand on Tye's back, and walk, him having to follow me.

Cato is still in the same place as he was last time I saw him. I can feel Tye shake, but I also know he isn't going to try and run away. I convinced him. I gesture Tye over to Cato, and sit on a couch farther away.

Cato looks right into Tye's eyes, and swallows a bit "Listen Tye, I'm deeply sorry I threw you off the diving board last summer," Cato says honestly. Tye looks at him "Why did you do it? Why do you do it?" he asks. Cato sighs a bit, and looks down. Is he feeling guilty? That's possible!? "Because I'm messed up, Tye. I have serious anger issues," Cato says honestly. Well he knows one thing, at least. "Promise you'll never hurt another person like that?" Tye says softly. When Cato hesitates a bit, Tye wails "Promise me." Cato sighs and nods "I promise I'll never beat up another kid again," he says honestly. Part of me wonders if this is the truth. Could it be the truth? No! Why would it be the truth? It's probably just a lie for him to let Tye believe- and maybe even me.

Tye slightly nods "Okay," he says softly. I know it must be hard for him to forgive for this. He couldn't swim the whole summer, and his arm was broken in about 4 different places. He's definitely better than me. Both Lace and he are. Cato nods, "Thank you" he says softly. Tye nods "Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asks. I have to fight not to groan. I really don't want him eating food I made for MY family. When Cato shakes his head, I give a sigh of relief, making them both look at me. "I gotta go." He says, getting up. I stand, and user him out the door "See you never" I say as I close the door. I go back into the kitchen, starting to cook again.


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh softly as I go to my locker and open it, getting my books for first and second hour, along with a couple cigarettes, in case I need one. I've smoked in the girl's locker room before during changing time. None of the teachers have ever noticed, and no students plan on telling them. Why bother? I'm a very lethal person when I want to, which is most of the time. The only difference between me and some of the school Jocks is that I am not noticed by people. No one knows my true anger toward the world, and they do it to be cool. I do it just to get idiots out of my way and to leave me alone.

I close my locker and see Cato on the end, making me jump a bit. Why the fuck is he following me?! His eye is still black and blue, as thoughten. "Wholly crap. How long have you been standing there?!" I demand. Cato shrugs slightly in a response. I scoff and give another question. "What do you want?"

He sighs "You really aren't a people person, are you?" he asks. "You didn't answer my question " I snap, my voice a bit edgy.

He thinks for a moment –probably of a lie to tell me- then says "Look. Beside the fact you snap at everyone you meet and are surprisingly very overprotective of your brother, you seem cool" he says "I was wondering if you wanted to…. Hang out, sometime,"

I scoff and roll my eyes "Sorry. I don't hang around child abusers." I say only half paying attention to him. "Well…. What if I said I wasn't that way anymore? Or I didn't want to be that way, at least." He says in a surprisingly convincing way. I can't help but smirk

"Awww. Did you lose the fight you got the black eye from?" I ask with a sarcastic tone. He seems to paralyze at the thought of a black eye, but I ignore it and just keep talking. "Or did your popular friends ditch you and I'm your last chance of any friendship?" This seems to unparalyze him

"No it's not like that…." He begins "Oh no I know exactly what it's like. Friends left you, so you're running to me. Well news flash. I'm not just from puppet that you can play with. I won't fall under your leadership and be pushed around. Your friends left for a reason" I close my locker and start walking. I can just hear him say "I left them," before I walk down the hall.

I walk all the way to all grade excepted art class. I'm not much of a fan of art, but I go for the grade. It's actually one of my best grades, since you really don't have to pay attention. It's more important to go today because it's the first day in the semester. You go today because if you don't you'll probably get an F. The class is a mix of students from 6th grade to 12th, so there are only a couple of people in my grade there. Lucky me. big time.

I walk in and sit down in the back, not wanting to be around anyone. Everyone fills in, but a small 6th grader comes in last, the only seat being mine. She moves away from the jocks, and comes by me.

"H-hi. Can I sit here?" she asks me, referring to with me at the table. Her hair is golden blond that goes to her shoulders and piercing blue eyes. She's also wearing a practically wholl shirt, which makes absolutely no sense to me. Its 75 degrees outside! I just shrug and she sits.

After this, the teacher comes to the front and claps for the classes' attention. "Okay. So you will be sitting in the same place all semester, so I hope that you like your seat" he says, ecstatic almost of the seating or maybe it's because of the new semester. Whatever. I honestly don't care. He grabs a clip board, and looks around. He starts asking out names, and writing them down. "Basil?" "Here" a girl with auburn hair says. He continues doing this with people. I zone out from the word until he says "Clove" I sigh and raise my hand, muttering "here" he nods and writes it, then finally says "Chance" the smaller girl by me raises her hand and smiles a bit "Here" she says. She puts her arms down immediate, and then pulls on her shirt, around the bottom sleeve part.

The teacher nods and writes it all out. "Talk amongst you while I get the presentation of arts history ready" he says as he goes over to his Apple Laptop. I sigh softly. History in art class. Great.

"So…. Clove? That's a nice name" Chance says, making conversation. I nod slightly and look at her. " I guess." I shrug "Chance is nice too" she takes the compliment, and smiles at it. It is a nice name. original. She takes her sketch book out, and I can't help but notice she is about the same age as Tye. They easily could know each other. I also notice… how much she looks like Cato. I feel ridiculous for even thinking about him being related to such a sweet, innocent girl when he is so violent. But honestly, they look alike

It eats up inside my brain until I have to ask. "Do you have a brother?" I ask. She nods. "A younger and older. Why?" she asks. Yep. They're related. I have heard Cato talk about the little brother before with his friends. You know, before one of them beat the living crap out of some kid. "No reason" I lie. She nods slightly, and then looks around. Ha. He probably set her up to this. Just to bother me more, he sends his little sister to spy on me.

The teacher gets the presentation ready, and we are forced to watch a very long, boring video about things that have happened with art throughout history. I fall asleep within the first 5 minutes of the movie. I am woken up by Chance nudging my shoulder. "Movie's over. The hour is almost up too" she says. I nod and yawn, getting my stuff like everyone else seems to. The bell rings, and I leave, irritated at Cato more than ever. I really do fucking hate Cato. Next time I see him, I may just prove it.


	4. Chapter 4

Cars go by as I start crossing the street from the High School, cigarette in hand. I always put them out when I get to the curb before the Elementary, right by Pizza Ranch. They have garbage there, so i throw it away there. My unused ones are deep in my purse, in a hidden compartment. I walk to the curb, put my cigarette out, wave to Mr. Snow, the owner of that Pizza Ranch, and keep walking. He knew my mother before she died pretty well, so just out of happen that we know each other.

I walk, careful not to get hit by any cars, and get to the Elementary. Next year, Lace will be able to ride the bus and they will be brought to our house and back. But for now, I bring them. Last year Tye rode the bus, and I paid for daycare for Lace since I was in school.

I get the school courtyard, and find Tye and Lace automatically. I come to them "Hey guys. How was school?" I ask. Lace wrinkles her nose at the thought of school "I got homework" She mumbles. I laugh softly. "Yeah that happens when you get older," I say, ruffling her hair. "It's only coloring, Lace" Tye says. "SHHHUSH it" Lace says, making us laugh.

"Come on. Let's go home. Sae's waiting for you guys." I say. Sae is our next door neighbor that watches Lace and Tye after school. We've been neighbors forever, so she understands the deal I'm in. I am working at the Mellark's bakery until 6, so I'm not home to watch them myself.

They nod, and we start walking home, using the back roads to avoid traffic of cars. I'm 16 and I still don't got a car. Correction. I don't have a license, because I never have went in for the test. I don't need to. We get home, but instead go to the neighbors.

I knock on the door, and Sae opens it, smiling softly. "Hi Sae!" Lace says enthusiastically. Sae laughs. "Hello Lace. Don't have your tiara today?" she asks. Lace sadly shakes her head. Sae nods in understand "Well I think we can find you a tutu to wear today once we get inside" he says. "Yay!" Lace says, making us all laugh. "Hey Sae" Tye says. Sae smiles. "Well hello Tye. Did you get any better at that throw?" She asks. Tye shakes his head "Don't worry. I'm sure you'llget it down" she says, and this makes Tye smile

Sae lets Tye and Lace in, and smiles "See you at 6?" she asks, that being the usual time "I'll pay you tomorrow when I cash in my check" I say. She nods, and we say our goodbyes before I head to the bakery

The first thing that hits me is the smell of bakery bread when I walk it, but it doesn't phase me. I walk into the back, where Peeta, the owners son, Prim, and Twill are baking.

Peeta is 16, like me, making him the same grade as me. He's actually my science partner this year, since we both seem to be good at it. Prim is 12, and although she wants to be nurse when she gets older, she does the baking job as a money source. Peeta has the biggest crush on her sister, Katniss, but never has the nerves to speak to her. Besides. She's dating this Marvel kid, although everyone except Marvel and apparently Peeta can see she is miserable in the relationship. Twill is twenty and in her 3rd year of college for becoming a culinary chef. They put up with me and my hatred for the world, I guess. They listen to when I ramble and keep their mouth shut. They basically are the closest things I have to friends, and I think they know that. But for Mr. Mellark… I think I am the worst worker, since I happen to put up fights a lot. It isn't my fault I hate the world. Wait…. Yes it is. It literally is my fault.

I make a strawberry cake in silence like always, and Twill, Prim and Peeta talk frosting. I take some pink frosting from them and decorate the cake easily.

When I am done, Peeta comes back in from the outside part of the bakery, where customers are, even though I didn't see him go out. "Clove… Cato Waters is out there…." He says his words shuddering in confusion. I never get visitors, much less visitors that are popular, and even much less of visitors that abuse people, and are popular from it. My eyes open slightly more "Oh god no…. tell him I'm not here" I say, burying my face in my hands out of frustration.

"I already said you were here….." he says. I sigh and get up, taking my apron off before going out into the customer part. "What the hell do you want?!" I ask as I walk into the counter, across from Cato "For the past 2 days you have been creepily stocking me, and I don't like it. now tell me. Why the hell are you following me around like a dog chasing meat?!" I say, demanding an answer.

Cato sighs "If I say, will you PLEASE not say anything until I'm done?" he asks. i smirk "You'd have to duct tape my mouth shut" I say. Out of nowhere, he holds up some colorful duct tape "That's very possible" he says. I raise an eyebrow, and sigh "Fine. Put the fucking duct tape down and talk before my patience runs out" I demand.

He puts the duct tape down and nods. "Look. To tell you the truth….. I don't want to be the bad guy anymore. Honest. I don't want a thousand friends, if it means being known for hurting others. And I know if I stay friends with them, I won't ever move on from this. So what I guess what I am saying is…. I want to be your friend." He says. I raise an eyebrow, almost in confusion. No one has ever wanted to become my friend. Prim, Peeta, and Twill just got whatever we have-whether friendship or just acquaintance out of when we work. Sae from being neighbors. Mr. Snow and all his workers from my mother, and going there often. But no one has ever volenterringly became my friend.

"Well….. Why would you want to do that?" I ask. Cato smirks. "I just told you. So… what do you say? Would you like to hang out sometime?" he asks. I sigh. "Fine. But I swear if this is some trick you are just playing on me, I will shove your head up your" I begin "Whoa whoa…. Okay. You don't have to finish that sentence." Cato buts in, and I sigh. "Well….. it's very true" I mutter. He nods slightly. "Okay great…. So Saturday ?" he asks. I nod "If we go to Pizza Ranch we can get a discount. I know the manager" I say. He nods. "See you then, then" he says. I nod "See you then" I say as I go to the door.

Just when I walk in Prim squeals. "Clove, you're going on a date!" I roll my eyes. "Prim it isn't a date. It's just friends getting together. No one in their great mind would be stupid enough to date me. I got lucky enough for a friend" I mutter. "Aww come on Clove. Any guy would be lucky to have you if they could get past your shell. No one knows it yet though" Peeta says. "Whatever you say, bread boy" I sigh. The name makes everyone laugh, except me.


End file.
